


Eclispe

by parkshan820



Series: Twilight Au [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Broken Bones, Danger, Graduation, M/M, Making Plans, Marriage Proposal, Omega Bucky Barnes, Parties, Protective Steve Rogers, Revenge, Vampires, Violence, Visions, Werewolves, turning, vampire army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: In the third chapter of the Twilight Series, Bucky Barnes is surronded by danger as Seattle is hit by a string of murders and an evil vampire continues her quest for revenge. In the midst of it all, Bucky is forced to choose between his love, Steve Rogers, and his best friend, Brock Rumlow- knowing that his decision may ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here is the third part. I will tell you ahead of time when I cannot update. 
> 
> I hop you enjoy this story! I suggest you read the first and second story first!

"Marry me."

We here in the meadow where life as springed up again. "No." I say and he laughs. He just won't give up on this insane idea. Look I would **Love** to marry Steve, I really would but I just don't like the idea of marrying so young. Not to mention George was not impressed that I got back together with Steve. 

He stares at me. "Marry me." He says I look down and shake my head. My hair was getting long and I brush a strand behind my ear. "Change me." I challenge back. He chuckles and smiles at me. He brushes more strands of my hair behind my ear. "Why do you want to be like me so bad?" He asks. I stand up to make sure that my point is going to be across. "Because in my boring old life I was a nobody. I felt lost and confused and I didn't know what I was meant to do in this life. But now that I have met you and even though I am always surronded by danger I love this. I feel more strong and complete like this is what I am meant to do." I say. 

"So it is not only just about me." He teases while smirking. I giggle. "Sorry to burst your ego." I say and he grabs my hand and tugs me down and brings me into a kiss. It got to the point where I was straddling the Alpha and his hands lightly rested on my hips while my arms were hung lightly around his neck. It is not often that we get into these make out sessions and he holds me close. My alarm on my phone blares causing us to (sadly) slowly pull apart. "I have to get home." I whisper. He nods and helps me up. 

When I walk into my house I hear my father talk. "I thought I told you to come straight home right after school." He says and I sigh. "I did dad." I say and throw my bag into one of the kitchen chairs. I flop onto the couch. He sits down beside me. "You do know why I am punishing you for this right?" He asks. "Because I left for three days without telling you where I was going." I mutter. "Yes and also because you and Steve need to have some time apart. He left and all of a sudden it was like nothing happened." He comments. I was getting angry and fast.

"You don't understand. You never will." I grumble and look away from him. George rubs his hand up and down my back. "Okay but you need to hang out with your friends." He says. "Dad, remember the last time I went to hang out with friends." I comment raising an eyebrow and he grimaces as he remembers Brock telling him how he had saved Bucky from a group od Alpha's that were trying to touch and rape him. "True. Hang out with Brock." He says. 

I sigh. "I try if he picks up." I mutter and he pulls me into a hug. "Any news at the police station?" I ask. "There is a string of murders in Seattle. Also a Peter Quil as been missing for over a year." He says and hands me a picture of him. "Those poor parents." I say. "They haven't given up?" I ask. "I would never give up if it was you." He says and we hug each other close. It was the least we could do. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cast!

Rogers family:

Edward Cullen- Steve Rogers  
Alice Cullen- Natasha Romaonov  
Jasper Cullen- Clint Baton  
Rosaline Cullen- Jane Foster  
Emmet Cullen- Thor  
Esme Cullen- Sarah Rogers  
Carlisle Cullen- Joesph Rogers

The Barnes Family:

Bella Swan-Bucky Barnes  
Charlie Swan- George Barnes  
Renessme Swan- Winifred Barnes

The Blacks Family:

Jacob Black- Brock Rumlow  
Billy Black- Derek Rumlow

Extra:  
Victoria-Sharon Carter  
Eric Yorkie- Tony Stark  
Mike Newton- Bruce Banner  
Jessica Stanley-Wanda Maximoff  
Angela- Darcy Lewis  
Bree- Betty Ross  
Riley-Peter Quil  
Mrs. Briers- Marie Quil  
Mr. Briers- Andrew Quil

The Volturi:  
Jane- Maria Hill  
Aro- Red Skull  
Caius- Armin Zola  
Alec- Baron Zemo  
Marcus-Nick Fury

The wolves:  
Emily Young- Peggy Carter  
Sam Uley- Sam Wilson  
Leah Clearwater- Pepper Potts  
Seth Clearwater- T'challa


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are short. But I promise they will get longer.

Somewhere deep in Seattle a boy walks out of the shop and into the pouring rain. Peter Quil was a cocky smug obnoxious bastard who thinks he can get whatever he wants. He walks home soaking wet as the rain pours and the thunder booms and the lightling lit up the sky as if they were in a dance or the sky was pissed off about something. Peter was thinking about changing into warm comfortable clothes drinking a cup of coffee when he gets home when he was, all of a sudden, pushed to the ground. 

Peter scrambles back up onto his feet when he saw something, or someone? Speed pass him in a blur. Fear runs through his boy and was getting overwhelming with the emotion as Peter spins and sprints out of there. He wasn't sure where he was going but he had to get away from the danger. Away from the thing that is hunting him down. 

He turn lefts and rights and down alleyways when he trips over his feet and falls to the ground. He looks up and looks around frantically when he spots a open pub with lights shining and he could see people. It was a little hard to see from this pouring rain but he felt relieved to see people. "Help me!" He yells but then he was thrown into a brick wall. He shouts out as pain ran through his body like a truck. He stumbles up and grits his jaw as he ignores the pain and runs off once again. 

He ends up at the docks and stops when he just about stumbled off the dock. It was a long way down before his body was going to hit the water. He spins back forward to the direction he just came from and spins as he sees this thing rush around him in circles. Filled with anger all of a sudden his patience breaks and shatters like glass. "What do you want from me!?" He screams. 

The thing blur by him and he feels intense pain in his hand. He looks down to see that, that thing has bitten him. The pain hits him so hard that he collaspes onto the ground shrieking in pain. Just as he was about to fall unconious he sees the thing stop running to reveal a beautiful blonde woman. She smiles. "Now you are mine." She says as darkness fills and he feels nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sit down at my group of friends and Steve sits beside me. "I have to make this speech perfect for graduation." Wanda says. I could tell she was getting very fustrated. "Hey, take a deep breath, relax." Darcy says. I look beside me and smile as Steve wraps his arm around me. "Hey Bucky, you excited for graduation?" Tony asks. "Acually yeah I am Tony. I am thinking that I might be going to Alaska for college or something like that." I say. 

The group stops and gives me werid looks. I straighten up feeling uncomfortable with the whole group staring at me. "What?" I ask getting defensive. "Why Alaska, it's just a random place to go." Bruce says. I shrug. "They have good programs up there okay? Stop staring at me." I say. They chuckle and giggle and continues on with a new topic. I relax now that the attention was off of me.

The bell rings. "Nooo, I don't want to go to class." Wanda whines making the group laugh. I sigh and lean against Steve and I felt Steve kiss the top of my head. "Shall we skip?" He asks. I shake my head. "Might as well go to class right?" I say and he thinks about it but then nods. "Yeah lets go." He says and we walk to class holding hands.

When Steve drove me home we got out together and I saw my dad come out. "Hello Steve." George says politely. "Mr. Barnes, oh and Bucky, don't forget that you have to use that plane ticket this weekend." He says. My father looked confused while I grin and nod. "Plane ticket?" He asks raising an eyebrow in my diretion. "Yeah, Steve's mother gave me a ticket to Flordia so I can see mom, if that is alright with you of course. " I say hopeful.

He sighs. "I guess you can spend some time away." He says. I knew this was a bad idea but I needed to tell him the truth. "With a additional ticket." I say. He looked irrated. "So that means Steve is going with you. Well that is just fantastic." He says. Steve smiles at me and I shyly smile back at him. I was excited for this weekend, I really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I promise I will update more often. School is getting in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

It was seeing my mother again. But I forgot how much energy she has during the day. I stare out at the ocean. It was beautiful, the view and the warmth, I definitely missed that. I tilt my head back and smile and relax. "Don't you love the view?" Asks Winifred, my mother. I turn to look at her. "It was beautiful." I say and sit down beside her. "He is strange." She pipes up all of a sudden. I look over at her as I put on my sunglasses. "What?" I ask. "Steve, your boyfriend. He just stares at you, it is just strange and never goes into the sun." She says. I look back at the house to see Steve staring at me. I wave and he smiles and waves back. 

"He is just looking out for me, to make sure that I am safe." I say. It was mostly true. "Well at least he looks out for you. You must love him." She says. I smile and look back at him one more time. "I do mom, I really do." She smiles as I look at her and I knew that I was wearing a smile back at her.

"Well hold on a second." She says and walks off. Oh no, what does she have planned now. She comes back with a present in her hands. "Oh no mom, I told you not to spend any money on me." I protest. "I didn't spend any, I made this." She says. I raise an eyebrow but I open the presen anyway. When I open the box I look at her and I smile. "Oh my god mom, this is amazing." I say and pull the blanket out. 

"I kept the shirts when we travel. I thought it would made a good quilt to keep you warm in Alaska." She says. I smile and pull her into a hug. "I miss you mom." I say. "Oh I will miss you too." She says. 

I walk into the house to see George right there. "How did your weekend go?" He asks. I smile and put my bag down as I slump down beside my dad. "It went great dad." I say. "Okay so I was thinking-"

"I do not like how you are starting with this." I say but he continues on anyway. "You are no longer grounded if you see your other friends. Like Brock, he is having a hard time right now and he was there for you when you were having a couple of rough months." He says. "Alright." I say and he nods. I take my bag and walk upstairs. I was really thinking about what George has told me. It as been a while since I last saw him. I grab my phone and call him. 

"Heycthis is Brock, leave a message after the beep." He says. The phone beeps. "Hey this is Bucky, call me." I say and hang up. I frown and walk down the stairs. He won't call back but I will go see if he is okay. I get into my truck and turn the key but the truck wouldn't start. I tried again but it wouldn't start up. I lean back frustrated and I heard a thump and I jump as I whip my head to see Steve. "You scared me." I say. "I'm sorry." He says. "Hey did you do this to my truck?" I ask. "I had to, I need to keep you safe." He says. 

"Brock won't hurt me." I say. "Wolves can't control themselves." He says. "You need to trust me Steve." I say. He sighs. "Just please be careful, for my sake." He says. I nod and pull him into a kiss. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." He replies. "This might be my last chance to see him before graduation." I say. "I know." He says. We stay those moments when he cuddle for those minutes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into the cafeteria to see Wanda still trying to make a speech. "Still having a hard time?" Tony asks and she nods. "Hey the speech is going to be epic." I say. "This speech is going to change lifes." She says and I smile. Natasha and Clint sit at the table. "So I was thinking that we could have a graduation party at my place." Natasha says. The chatter at the table all of a sudden stays silent. 

"Oh don't think anyone as seen your place." Bruce says. "I have." I say quietly. "Another party Natasha?" Steve asks. "What, it will be fun." She says. "That's what you said last time." I mutter. "I just thought it was a good idea." She says quietly then stays silent and stares at the wall. I knew instantly what that meant. She is having another vision.

I need to know what she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Days had passed and I was really thinking about everything. I was in Steve's car staring out the window and we arrived at the school and he parked. A thought came to mind and I voiced it out loud. "Did you think taking to see my mom will change my mind of being changed?" I asked and I finally look over at him. "Bucky I will do anything to change your mind." He says. "Steve what's wrong?" I ask when I notice the look on his face. "If I tell you to stay in the car would you?" He asks and gets out.

My curiosity got the best of me and I open and climb out and put up my hood on my sweater. "Of course not." He says. I walk along beside him and I see why he wanted me to stay in the car. Up ahead Brock turns to see me and he walks to us. "Brock." I say. "What are you doing here?" Steve asks. "Just to talk to Bucky. George said that you went out of town for the weekend." He says. "Yeah to Flordia to see my mother why?" I ask. "Oh so Steve didn't tell you." He says. I look at Steve. "Didn't tell me what?" 

"Leave it alone Brock." Steve snarls. "No, he deserves to know he is what the blonde girl wants." He says. "Sharon, how did- Natasha's vision." I whisper looking down then I look at Steve. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "Because you didn't need to know." Steve says. "You lied to me." I say hurt and he sighs. I look to see Brock about to leave. "Yeah you, why haven't you called me back?" I ask. "I had nothing to say." He replied with. "Yeah well I have lots to say." I said. Steve grabs my arm. "Bucky please don't." Steve says. "He won't hurt me." I say and mounted on the motorcycle. 

I grabbed the helmet and notice the grin on his face. "Wipe the gin off your face, I am only going for a ride." I snap and snap the helmet on. "Sorry." He says. "You better hang on." He says starting the bike and I wrap my arms around his waist and held on as he speeds off. 

We arrived at the house where the boys are. When I found out that Brock was a werewolve. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask. "Yeah." He says. "Remember I am the Vampire Omega." I say and the boys come out. "Hey look it's Bucky." Embry says. "Jack you too." I say. He nods. "Yup I made the pack, now we can no longer hear the monoluge that Brock says." Jack says. "When is Bucky going to call?" Jack says. "Maybe I should call Bucky." Embry says. "Maybe I should call Bucky and hang up." Says another boy and they laugh while I giggled. "Alright that is enough." Brock says.

"Bucky I was wondering when I would see you again." Peggy says and I smile. "I was wondering too." I say as we quickly hug each other. Another female comes out and I see her. "Bucky this is Pepper Potts, Erik's adoptive daughter." Brock says. "Hi Pepper, I am sorry for your loss." I say. "If yoy are here to torment Brock you can just leave." She says and storms off. I was surprised and was kind of hurt. "Yeah that's Pepper nice isn't she?" He says with sarcasm. Sam comes out. "We good Sam?" Brock asks. "Yeah we are good." Sam says. 

We walked off and arrived back at Brock's place. "When did Pepper join the pack?" I asked. "Not long after Erik died. T'Challa joined as well. But he stays home so he could study since he is the youngest wolf we had." Brock says. 

"What is going on between Pepper and Sam?" I ask. "Her and Sam were dating and he didn't want to hurt her but Peggy was the one." He says. "The one?" I ask. "Sam imprinted on her." Brock says. "Imprinted? Should I know what that is." I ask raising an eyebrow. "When you imprint on the one it is like life is based on her. You are nothing without her." He says. "Seems like you have experience with this?" I say. "Yeah something like that." Brock says staring at me.

I nod and we walk into his workshop. "Anyway I was hoping that you would change your mind." He says. "About what?" I ask. "About changing. I am just glad that you have a beating heart." He says. I might as well tell him. I can't keep on lying to him forever. "Until graduation." I say. "What?" He asks angry and I take a step back. "You knew this was going to happen." I say. 

"But not in a month, not so soon." He says and throws a metal piece across the room. I jump when it makes a huge crash. "Bucky how stupid can you be?" Brock says. I start to breath fast and I was hurt. "I think Steve was right, I shouldn't have came." I said and turn to quickly walk out of there. Brock grabs my wrist. "Wait, look I'm sorry." He says. I look back and sigh. "I will forgive you just please stop yelling at me." I say and he nods and pulls me into a hug. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walk into the house and I see George come in. "You know Steve could have at least respect meal time." He says. "I was with Brock." I say. "Oh Brock, well that is good." He says and there was a knock on the door. That was when I knew it was Steve. "I give you two privacy." He says and walksmoff as I open the door. His eyes were dark and he was agitated. "Do you have any idea how worried I was." He says. "Look Steve I am safe see I told you Brock wouldn't hurt or touch me." I say. He smells the air. "I'm sorry I know I smell like a dog." I say and take off my jacket. "No, that is not it." He says. "What?" I ask and he walks upstairs into my bedroom.

"Someone was in here." He says. I look around and notice my jacket was missing. "My other jacket is missing." I say. "Hey it will be okay." Steve says and holds me close. 

"I will call my family, we will figure this out." He says. I nod trusting him and look down to the floor. I hope we knew who this stranger was.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all outside of my house when Clint comes back. "Scent wared off five miles west from here." He says. "The direction of Seattle." Natasha says. "This is getting worse and worse, the Volturi should have done something by now." Joesph says. "What are we going to do?" I ask. "We need to protect you. Since the scent was in your room we are going to have to work with the wolves to do this." Joesph answers. I feel Steve go tense beside me. I lace my fingers with his and he relaxes a little bit. Brock comes by. "Sounds good." He says. 

I knew this was rough for everyone. Especially since the vampires had to work with the wolves. I believe it was Steve that is having the hardest time. He had to hunt as well but he didn't like the idea of me alone with Brock. He drives me to the area where we should meet up. Steve pulls over and sees Brock's truck with Brock himself leaning against the truck without a shirt on as per usual. 

We climbed out when Steve turn the car off and he growls. "Does he even own a shirt?" He asks harshly. "Steve it will be alright. " I say. "We should go home." He growls. "Steve you need to hunt." I reasoned and he sighs. But before he left he pulled me into a kiss that was rough and passionate. I pulled away then we parted. I walked towards Brock while Steve gets back into his car and speeds off down the road.

What are we doing tonight?" I ask. "Nothing really but we are going to a party tonight." He says and gets into the truck. I sigh. Typical Brock, always thinks that I will follow him everywhere. He drove for about half an hour when we arrive an there was a group sitting around the campfire. "Brock what is this about?" I ask. "This is the night we tell the story about our tribe." Brock says and smirks. Shit. "Brock! You should have told me, I wold have dressed better and anyone I am not a wolf." I hissed quietly. He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Brock! About time you arrived I saved some burgers for you." A boy says. He was super young. "Thanks T'Challa. This is Bucky, Bucky this is T'Challa, Erik's adoptive son." Brock introduces us. "Hey name is T'Challa and I am the bestest, brightest-"

"And slowest." Brock says and they start to tackle which causes me to roll my eyes. There was a sharp whistle and both boys stopped. "They are about to start, come on." T'Challa says. We walk over and sit down. "We have been in his tribe for hundreds of years." Derek starts. "It was the day when we meet our enemy called the 'cold one'. His skin was pale as snow and he had already killed two of the villagers. Of course the two that has found him killed that 'cold one'." Derek tells the story and I swore that I can almost see what happens. 

"But then it's mate came and attacked the village. The woman and children ran while the men stayed and fight but she was srong and fast. Her eyes were bright red. The chief of the tribe was the only one that can turn into a wolf since his son was killed. And he attacked with a vengeance. The wife if the chief knew that he was going to die and she showed was the most amazing skill she had. Courage. She stabbed herself so she could distract the mate and the chief killed her."

Derek Rumlow tells the story with such pride. I could tell by the look in his eyes, the way he straighten himself, almost looking like a proud peacock showing off his feathers. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter Quil smirks as he roams around watching as his army is getting bigger and bigger. He sees a young girl scared out of her mind. Peter squats down to her level. "What is your name?" He asks. "Betty Ross." She whimpers. Peter smirks. "You must be thirsty, we will find you someone to drink from." He says and stands and walks away.

Steve made sure I was all right of course. "Steve shouldn't we be careful. Those strings of murder in Seattle is really worrying my dad." I say. The Rogers were together watching the news on the television. "We might have to go and clean this up but notice the pattern." Thor says. I look closer then shrug my shoulders. "This is reckless. The people who are doing his is strong, fast hungry." Sarah says. "Sarah is right, these are newborns." Joesph says. 

"Newborns? As in vampires that just turned?" I ask confused. "Yes, the first seven months of your life is when you are out of control. All the new sounds, sights, smells, can drive one crazy." Clint says. "Something for you to look forward to." Thor says. Jane scoffs and storms out. "Just ignore her." Thor says. "No I am going to talk to her." I say. 

I followed her and we stand on the balcony. "You know you are making a mistake. Rushing into this I don't care how miserable your human life is." She says. I walk up so I was standing beside her. "My life is not miserable. It is not perfect, but nobody life is perfect." I say. "Mine was." She says smiling. "Jane why do you hate me so much?" I ask. "I don't hate you. I don't like you but I envy you Bucky." She says. I was shocked. I was actually very, very surprised. 

"How?" I ask. "I wanted to find the love of my life, have children, grow old and have grandchildren." She says. I understood where she is coming from. God knows how old she is and I wasn't going to ask. "I met a man. His name was Ross the most handsome bachelor out of them all. He didn't really care but I was young and in obessed with love. But it was one night when I left late from a friends house when I ran into him with his group of friends."

"He was so drunk and the group ended up beaten me and raped me. It was Joesph who found me by my scent of blood. If it wasn't for Thor I would be miserable for the rest of my life." She says. I respected that and we stay silent for a while. 

It was the next day when I was with Brock again. "Hey you are invited to the graduation party." I say. "Oh really?" He ask and I nod. We were walking along the beach and I looked around. It was actually warm. Not to hot, not to cold just perfect weather. He sighs and stops. "I really don't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He says. "Brock what do you mean? I ask. "Don't change. Please be with me Bucky." He says. I sigh, it was this same old arguement. "Brock I don't love you that way." I say. "Yes you do, you just won't admit it." He says. 

He grabs my hand and places it onto his chest. "Do you feel that, a warm beating heart. You don't have to change for me." He says. "Brock stop it." I say and yank my hand away from him. "Please Bucky." He says and all of a sudden kisses me. I push away from him. Anger boiled through out my body and I punch the man. It didn't effect him but holy fuck, sharp pain ran through my hand. "Ow fuck, son of a bitch." I gasp in pain and a few tears fell with the amount of pain my hand was in. 

He drove me home and I still couldn't move my fingers. My hand was in so much pain, I guess that is what you get for punching a werewolf in the face. He parks the car and helps me out. Steve's car slams on the brakes and he gets out and speeds over to Brock. "If you ever touch Bucky again I will kill you." Steve yells angry. "Guys stop." I say. "He doesn't know what he wants yet." Brock snarls. "Guys please I am like Switzerland from now on." I exclaim. 

Switzerland was a neutral country, isn't it?

Thankfully George came out. "Woah Alpha's back off." He states calmly. They glare at one another. George looks between them. "What's going on guys?" He asks. "I kissed Bucky." Brock starts. George looks at him surprised while Steve growls low in his throat. "And he broke his hand while punching my face." Brock says. "What?" George asks. "It was a total misunderstanding." Brock says then storms off. My father checks my hamd and I hiss in pain. "Steve, can you take my son to your father to check his hand." He asks. Steve nods and helps me into is own car.

What a night. What a fucking night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your hand is just sprained." Joesph says while wrapping my hand up. "Thanks." I say. "So what did you do this time?" Thor asks leaning against the table. "I punched a werewolf in the face." I say. Thor smirks. "Badass. You are going to be strong when you change." Thor says and I grin. "Maybe I will be stronger than you." I say. "You wish." He says and we both laugh. I was really happy. I look over at Steve to see him smiling at me. I grin and he smirks. "Ready for graduation." He asks. 

"Hell yeah." I say causing to laugh. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Graduation was going great. Lots of speeches and I was looking forward to Wanda's speech. She was working on it for so long. Finally it was her turn. "When we were six years old adults asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. We said answers like a astronaut, cowboy, or in my case a princess." Everyone chuckled. 

"When we were ten years old you asked us again and we said answers like a doctor, electrician or in my case a olympic medalist. You asked us this year and here is our answer. Who the hell knows." There were cheers from all of us. "This is the time where our lives begin. Where we make mistakes and learn from them, where we find love and find what we are meant to do." Wanda says. As she continues on I look over at Steve and smile as he grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine together. 

Once she finishes our hamds get called and we grab our diplomas. When I got up there my dad stood and clapped. I felt kind of sad that mom or her husband could be there but it happens. I was not going to let that get me down. 

It got to the point where we were at the graduation party and I was laughing. Wanda and Darcy comes up. "Hey girl." I say and hug Wanda. "How was my speech? Was it too boring?" She asks. "You killed it. That was the best damn speech I heard." I say and us three giggle. A song comes on. "This is my jam, let's dance." Darcy says and both girls rush off and onto the dance floor. 

I smile and looked around for Steve when I frown and scowl as I see Brock, Jack and Embry come in. Brock sees me and walks towards me. "Brock, what are you doing here?" I ask trying to sound surprised. "You invited me." Brock says as if it was that oblivious. "What, did you know that my right hook was me uninviting you?" I ask. He winches at that. "How is your hand?" Embry asks nodding towards my bandaged hand. 

"It's fine, just sprained thanks for asking." I say and Embry nods. "I want to say I'm sorry for what I did. I would blame my inner animal thing but it was just really me being a asshole." Brock says. I nod agreeing with him. At least he knew it right? 

"Well I got you a present. More like a apology present." Brock says and grabs my wrist. I wait and I feel a chain wrap around it. He lets go and I look at it and smile. It was a bracelet with a wolf charm on it. "I forgive yo just don't do it again." I say. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Not only if you ask me." He says and I roll my eyes. I look over to see Natasha walking down the stairs and freeze in the middle. I knew what it meant. "Will you excuse me for a minute." I say and walk towards Natasha. 

"Natasha what did you see?" I ask. "The group we are no longer going to Seattle, they are coming to us." She says. "What?" Brock asks. 

The whole Roger family including Brock, Jack, and Embry were in the group. I was standing beside Steve and he had his arm around me. "Did you see anyone that you recognized?" Joesph ass. "No,except one person. The boy that was missing, Peter Quil." She says. "What was he doing?" Embry asks. "He was passing around Bucky's missing jacket." She says. Steve brings me closer. "Do you think the Volturi put them up to this?" Steve asks. "I don't know but I don't think so." Saah says. 

"But we need to get ready. These newborns are not going to be easy to kill." Joesph says. "Newborns? What are those?" Brock asks. "It is vampires but they are stronger, faster, more dangerous. They are new and you are out of control within seven months of their life." Joesph says. 

"We are in." Brock says. I stand up. "What no, I can't let you guys do that." I says concern. "I didn't ask for your permission and anyway you wanted this we are working together." Brock snarls. "Fuck you Brock. I am not some weak Omega." I say and Steve pulls me closer. "Clint knows how to fight newborns so if you come Clint can show us poins on how to fight them." Joesph says. "We'll be there." Brock says and looks at me and I glare at him and look away.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived and I got out of the truck. Steve grabs my hand then frowns when he sees the bracelet that Brock gave to me at the graduation party. "it's a graduation present." I say and he nods understanding. "Alright everyone we need to make sure we do not piss off the wolves." Joesph says and we heard growling. A pack of wolves comes out of the woods. "They don't trust us enough to be in human form." Steve says. 

"That is alright, you can transulate. Hello everyone we are here because Clint here knows how to fight newborns. Just in case you don't know what newborns are, they are like us but in there first seven months that causes them to be stronger, faster, more out of control." Joesph says and Clint steps up. "I hae had experience with them in my past so I will give you major pointers on how to defeat one. First point never go for the obvious kill." Clint says.

"They will be expecting that." Clint adds and smirks. "Let's pratice." Clint says. Thor steps up. "Don't hold back on me." Clint says. "I'm not planning to." Thor says smirking. They sprint towards each other and Thor jumps over while Clint slides under him. They run towards each other again and they land punches and kicks until Clint throws Thor down to the ground. 

Next was Joesph and Steve. I watch closely has they fight and Steve takes Joesph down and turns towards me and I smile and puts a thumbs up. "Next big point-" Joesph kicks Steve down to the ground causing me to giggle. "Never turn your back to the enemy. " Clint says with full in sarcasm. I stand and watch and I saw out of the corner of my eye Brock in his wolf form walk up to stand beside me. He was orange brown with golden eyes. 

"Some of you are going to get killed." I say and he nods his big head. "I can't stop you guys from joining just please be careful. You are my best friend." I say and he turns to look at me. I smile and scratch behind his ear. Steve bounds up and gives Brock a look. Brock huffs and walks off. Steve wraps an arm around me. "Come on we are done for the day." Steve say. I look to see the wolves leaving and I see Brock stop and turn back to look at me. 

I look down and walk to Steve's car and sits on the hood. I see Clint walk by me. "Hey Clint." I call and he stops and looks at me. "Yes?" He asks. "Is there anything that I can do to help?" I ask. He smiles. "Well just being there will help. Your smell will drive them in a frenzy and will be easier to kill." He says. I nod, well at least I can be a little of help. 

But before he could walk off I had another question to ask him. "Clint? How do you know so much about newborns?" I ask. He lifts his sleeves to show off many bite marks. "Battle scars." He starts. He lowers his arms. "I was a soldier in the army and I fell in love with a immortal like you. She was beautiful and her name was Diane. She turned me and she had a army of newborns and I was training them." Clint says. 

"See what I thought we had was love but it turned out that I was just her puppet. She told me what to do and she knew I would do anything for her. The ones that were in her army that was weak she told me to get rid of. So once I figured it out I ran. Then I found Natasha and she knew I was coming." He says.

"And you kept me waiting." Natasha says and they kiss as I smile. "If it wasn't for her I don't know where I would be." Clint says staring into her eyes with such love. I smile and felt my heart flutter. Were me and Steve like that? Did we stare at each other with such love in our eyes? I sure hope so. I see Steve walking towards me and I smile. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_There stands Clint in the middle of a meadow with a woman whispering into his ear. It must be Diane. She was whispering and then I see Sharon replace as her and I could hear every single word that she was saying. "Clint, do me a favour, kill the Omega." She whispers and Clint starts walking. But the figure changed. It was no longer Clint but instead of Peter Quil._

I gasp as I sit up and Steve was by my side. "Bucky, are you alright?" He asks. I take deep breathes to calm my racing heart. I look at Steve. "I don't think the Volturi are doing this, what if Sharon is behind all this?" I ask. "No, Natasha would have seen her in her visions." Steve says frowning. "No I mean what if she is using Peter Quil as her puppet. Let him take charge." I say. 

His golden-blue eyes widen in surprise. "Bucky you are a genius!" He says and pull me into a kiss. "We will talk to my family tomorrow, now just try to get more rest." He whispers and I lay my head onto his chest and relax. "I love you Steve." I say while tracing patterns into his chest. "I love you too Bucky." He says and I feel him press his lips on top of my head causing me to smile. 

**Somewhere in Seattle**

A girl was resting against a brick wall gasping as if her life depended on it. Peter comes up and smirks. "Welcome to the army, wha is yur name?" He asks. She continues breathig fast as her bright red eyes bore deep into Peter's red ones. "Betty Ross." She whimpers. "Why am I so-

"Hungry? Don't worry we will get something for you to eat." Peter says and walks off. He walks towards Sharon and she wraps her arms around Peter's neck. "I believe we are ready." She purrs and he smirks. "Let's the battle begin. " He says and brings her into a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Steve walks out of the house and I followed. We were going to his house so we can tell his family of my dream. “Steve are you alright?” I ask stopping him. “We need to get you far away and Jesus.” He was clearly overwhelmed of everything that is happening right now. I place my hand onto his cheek and I pull him closer and I feel him instantly relax. 

“I understand you are overwhelmed but we can’t part. You saw what happened last time.” I whisper and he clings onto me. “Your right Bucky. Both of us are going to camp in the mountains.” He says and I nod. We both got into his car and he drives off. 

When we arrived we walk in. “What’s going on?” I ask as everyone was getting ready. “Clint found the perfect ****spot to have our battle and we and about to get together so we can all talk about what we are going to do.” Sarah says and both Steve and I nod. Soon enough everyone gathers around. “Why are the Volturi doing this?” Jane asks. “Actually I don’t think that the Volturi are doing this.” I commented.

“What do you mean?” Joseph asks. “I mean what if Sharon is doing this? She is just letting Peter take charge so Natasha can’t see her.” I say. They actually looked surprised. “But why would she make a whole army just to get to you?” Jane asks. “Well Bucky and Steve did kill her mate.” Thor says. “Yeah that was because she was trying to kill Bucky.” Sarah says. 

“The best revenge is to kill Steve’s mate to make sure he suffers the same way.” Clint says and I feel Steve tightens his arms around me and I understood. “Well we are not going to let that happen so.” Sarah says and I smile shyly. “Bucky and I are going to camp in the woods. Stay away from the fight.” Steve says and they all nod. “We understand.” Joseph says. 

“Just how are we going to hide his smell? His smell is just going to lead them right to  where you two are.” Jane says. I look down. “You know what really Stinks? “ Natasha asks. Steve shakes his head. “Don’t.” He grumbles. “Wolf smell.” Clint answers. “Brock can help Bucky up there, we can even test drive it before he battle happens, for Steve’s sake.” Thor says. Steve nods. “Then lets do it.” I say. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clint, Steve and I were waiting for Brock to show up. Steve was holding me with my back against his chest. Steve leans down to whisper in my ear. “He better not pull anything on you again.” He mutters. I lean my head back to take a look at his face. He looked worried, anxious and annoyed all together. Not a good mix for Steve. “He won’t.” I say and Steve leans down to kiss me quickly. 

Brock shows up. “This is a good battlefield here so when you are done dropping Bucky off you can come back.” Clint says. “Alright, I hope we work together Steve.” Brock says to my boyfriend. “I’m not fighting.” Steve says. “Why you scared or what?” Brock mocks him. “Brock shut it.” I growl. Brock glares at me. “I am staying with Bucky to protect him if anything happens.” Steve says. 

“Whatever. Let’s go.” Brock says and sweeps me off my feet. “I can walk.” I grumble. Brock rolled his eyes and runs off. He starts walking once we were out of sight of Steve and Clint. “So, have you thought about it?” He asks. I sigh. “Brock I don’t have feelings for you that way.” I say. “You have feelings for me you just won’t admit it to yourself.” He  says. “Brock will you stop it? I love Steve, not you get over it.” I mutter. 

We stay silent for the rest of the way.

“All I smell is wolf stench.” Clint says and Steve relaxes. “Great I’m going to take Bucky home now.” Steve says. “Alright.” Clint says. I nod at him and we climbed into the truck. 

By the time Steve stopped his car and I climbed out I see my dad and Natasha come out. Why was Natasha here? I ignored them and I walk over to the drivers side of the car. Steve lowers the car window. “See you soon.” I say. “Love you.” Steve says. I smile and kisses him. “Love you too.” I say and he drives off. I turn and walk towards my dad and Natasha. “Have a good one Natasha.” George says. “You too George.” She says and he goes back into the house. 

“You guys on first name basis now?” I ask. “Shut up, so I told him that you are going on a camping trip for the weekend with my family and that you are sleeping over tonight at our place.” Natasha says. I nod. “Thanks.” I say. “But you and Steve are going to be by yourselves.” She says and smirks. I instantly blush. “Me and Steve. Alone?” I asks my cheeks burning. “Your welcome.” She says and walks off. 

It took me a minute to calm down but I walk into the house and I grab a glass and fills it with water. “Do you want a sandwich?” George asks. “No thanks.” I say. “Now his sister I like.” He comments. I roll my eyes and lean back against the counter. “So, you and Steve are going to be in the house alone?” He asks. “Yeah I just found out.” I say. “Well just so you know you will use… you know.” He says and I raise both my eyebrows. 

“Dad are you trying to have the ‘talk’? If so mom beat you to that a long time ago.” I say. “Hey look this is just as uncomfortable for me as well and I just want to make sure that you guys are using protection.” He says. “God dad, I am a Virgin.” I say and he cringes. I walk to the stairs.  “I am glad that we covered that.” He says loudly. “Me too dad.” I say and walk up the stairs. God that was embarrassing. Jesus I wasn’t even thinking about that. I cringe as I open my bedroom door. I pack clothes for the weekend. 

I hesitate outside of Steve’s door. Hopefully this won’t be awkward. Hopefully. Steve opens the door. “What are you doing out there?” He asks and I walk inside. “Sorry.” I say quickly and we walk into his room. I stop when I see the bed. “A bed? A air mattress would have been fine by me.” I say. “Is it too over the top?” He asks clearly doubting himself. “No, it’s perfect.” I whisper and kiss him. 

I bite my bottom lip when he pulls away. “What’s wrong?” He asks. “You told me to experience everything before I become like you. Are we going to have, you know sex before we get married or after?” I ask. He blushes and I smirk. 

“How about his plan, we get married, lose our virginity together and then I turn you?” He asks. I nod.  “Okay.” I whisper. “See what I would have done is ask your father for his blessing and then I would get down on one knee.” He says and gets down on one knee. I gasp. “And present you he ring then ask.” He whispers.  He grabs a small black box and opens it to revel a ring. It was silver with diamonds on it. 

I was shocked. But hen I realize that I don’t want to wait anymore. I love Steve, so, so much. “James Buchanan Barnes will you marry me?” He asks. I smile. “Yes.” I whisper. He looked shocked that I actually said yes then smiles.  

He stands up and pulls me into a hug and spins me around making me giggle. We kiss and I smile in it. Once he pulls away he grabs my left hand and slides the ring on. 

“I love you.” I whisper and he kisses me once again. “I love you too.” He says and we smile at each other.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day before the big battle but Steve and I are going up to our hiding place. I walk around cutting my finger and putting my blood on trees, leaves, rocks, etc. Clint said that I could be of help and I will gladly help. It is not their fault that I always seem to get in trouble. Steve walks towards me and sees what I am doing. "Bucky, you know you don't have to do that." Steve says stopping me which causes me to make a sound of protest in the back of my throat. 

Clint said this is a way to help, and I am going to do it." I mumble. He grins and pulls me into a kiss. "I love you so much." Steve whispers. I smile. "I love you too." I say and pull him down to press my lips to his. Steve was a little bit taller than me. "God can you guys stop?" Says a voice and we look to see Brock. 

I look away and pull away from Steve and finish off what I was doing. "So I will meet you guys there I am going to set up. Then Brock you drop Bucky off?" Steve asks. "Nah I'm staying with you guys." Brock says. "Of course you are." Steve mutters and I finished up. "Shall we get going?" I ask. Steve kisses me once more. "Take care of him and don't pull anything." Steve threatens then leaves. I bite my bottom lip and stretch. "Steve is not going to forgive me anytime soon." Brock comments. "Your fault." I say. 

He rolled his eyes and I scoff. "Lets get going shall we?" Brock says and scoops me off my feet and we get moving. 

When we arrived I walk over and hug Steve. "I think you should hold my ring. Keep it a secret for the wolf's sake." I whisper and he nods. I slide the ring off and give it to him. He kisses me quickly and puts it in his pocket. "So what are we to do now?" I ask. "Well T'Challa is coming tomorrow with the report." Steve says. I nod and cuddle in close as Steve wraps his arms around me. 

Quickly the night came and so did the snow storm. I lay shivering and curling into a ball while Steve watches miserably. He couldn't warm me up since his skin was ice **cold**. I whimper and my teeth chatter. "Is there anything I can do?" He asks. I shake my head and I shiver. "I will be okay Steve." I whisper. The tent opens and Brock comes in.

"I can't sleep with that teeth chattering." Brock comments. Brock walks towards me but Steve quickly stops him. "Don't touch him." Steve snarls. "Please do you want him to freeze?" Brock snarls. "P-please don't f-fight." I stutter out. They bothcstop but then Steve slumps back. "Fine." Steve says. Brock walks over and lays down beside me and I instantly felt warm.

"Jesus Bucky. Your freezing, you will warm up faster if we take our clothes off." Brok says smirking. "Don't." I mutter. "Sorry." He says and I quickly felt exhausted. I close my eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steve watches as his lover was asleep and Brock was close. Steve felt the urge to growl as the disgusting thoughts rolled out of Brock's mind. He wanted to tear the wolves throat out. "Could at least contain the thoughts in your head." Steve growls and Brock smirks. "Well don't go into my head. I still can't believe that Bucky got together with you after what you pulled on him." Brock says. 

"He understands that I did it for his safety." Steve says. "Sure but you do know that he is going to pick one of us." Brock says. "I understand that. Bucky is precious to me and maybe if you didn't try to take the only thing that is keeping me alive I think I would actually like you." Steve says. "Would you kill me if Bucky picked me?" Brock asks the blonde. 

"Tempting but no. I would never hrt Bucky like that." Steve says. Brock nods. "Same here, I tjink if you didn't try to change the Omega I love I think I would like you as a friend..... nah I wouldn't. I would never be friends with a vampire." Brock says which causes Steve to chuckle. "Okay, I get that." Steve says and together they stay silent watching Bucky. 

I yawn fluttering my eyes open and I climb out of the tent when I realize that I was the only one inside. T'Challa comes over in his wolf form. "Hey "T'challa." I say and the wolf nods a me. I look around ad stretch while squeaking as my bones and joints pop back into place. 

I turn to see Steve walking towards me and I smile. Steve pulls me close and pulls me into a kiss. "Where's Brock?" I ask. "Brock went to look around so we are safe." He says and kisses me once more causing me to giggle. "This is amazing." I whisper. "It is but soon we are going to get married Mr. Rogers." Steve says causing me to blush and smile as well as biting my bottom lip. 

"You are getting married to him!" Says a loud voice and I look over to see Brock angry. "Brock." I say quietly. He growls and storms off. I rush after him only to feel Steve grab my arm. "You knew he was listening." I say. "He had to know Buck." He says. "Don't. " I say and rush after Brock. 

"Brock wait." I say and I see him stop to look at me. "How can you be so stupid." He growls. "Look Brock I love him." I say. "Yeah well I love you." He says and goes to walk off. "Where are you going?" I ask. "To the battle." He growls. "No Brock stay." I snap. 

He is a wolf, is he really going to listen to me like a dog?

"Give me one good reason to stay." He says. I draw a blank. Remember earlier when I said I can't think of anything when I am put on the spot? Well it is happening to me again. He is my best friend after all. "Brock you are my best friend please." I whimper. Brock shakes his head. "Is that all I ever going to be to you?" He asks. I whine in fustration. "Brock-what do you want from me?" I ask nearly in tears. He walks up to me and puts his hands onto my shoulder. "Don't change. You can love Steve all yo want just please don't change into one of him." He says and cups my cheek. 

"Brock I have to or they are going to kill him. I can't lose him." I whimper and a tear escapes and rolls down my cheek. "Then love me. Be with me." He says. "Brock you know I can't. I don't love you that way." He frowns. "Yes you do, just at least let me kiss you." He whispers leaning in towards me. I close my eyes and whimper. Brock stops and I knew what he was doing. Asking for my permission. 

I'm so sorry Steve.

I lean in and grant that kiss. He pulls me close and I stay still. The kiss went on for what felt like ages when he finally pulled away. "That should have been our first kiss." He whispers. I kept my eyes closed and he puts his forehead against mine. That was when I realize that I do love him. Not as much as Steve but I can at least give him a small piece of my heart.

"I promise that I will be careful." He says then runs off. I sniffle and wrap my arms around myself. I bet Steve knows, with reading minds and all. Would he understand? There is only one way to find out. I turn and walk back to Steve. When he sees me he holds out his hand. "Do you know?" I whisper afraid that he will break up with me. "His thoughts were very loud." He says and I close my eyes. "I love you more." I say quietly. 

"I know." He says and pulls me towards him. "Hey look at me." He whisper. When I refuse to, he puts two fingers under my chin and tilts my head up until I was looking at his blue-gold eyes. "I heard what he said and he shouldn't have put that pressure on you. I understand, I still love you so, so much." He whispers and kisses me. 

I nuzzle into his chest and he wraps his arms around my smaller body. I close my eyes and breath his scent in. It was nice. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The battle is starting." Steve says and I perk up. "Is everyone okay?" I ask. "They are easy to kill thanks to you putting your blood everywhere." He says and I smile. Well at least I could help. Steve then frowns. "Brock arrived." He says. I bite my bottom lip. "Is he okay?" I ask. "He's all good." He says and I felt relieved. 

Steve then growls and grabs my wrist and moved me so I was behind him. "Someone is here. He says. "Sharon?" I ask. "Yeah and another one." He says and that was when we saw Peter come out. "Well, well look what we have here." Peter says. I edge closer towards Steve. "Peter, whatever Sharon told you is a lie." Steve starts and I see Sharon jump out of a tree and hand not too far from us. 

Peter stops and tilts his head to the right, showing us that he was listening. "Everything that she is saying is a lie. She doesn't love you, she is doing this so she can have revenge for her mate, Alexander." Steve says. Peter looked like he was thinking the information through. "That is not true. You know I love you." She says and Peter looks at her.

"Think about it. Why would she let you make a newborn army to take us down? She really wants to kill my mate Bucky." Steve says. "it's only you." Sharon says. Peter glares at me. "Do you think I want to hear your stories. I am going to kill you and the Omega." Peter says and moves to attack. But before he could get far T'challa attacks and viciously sinks his teeth into Peter's shoulder.

They tackle and T'challa swings him around which causes his hand to smack aginst the rock shattering it and it fellv0 to the floor in pieces like glass. A glass doll. He screams incpain and Sharon runs off. "You might never have the chance to kill me again." Steve shouts which causes her to stop. I watch as Peter and T'challa go at it. 

"How I ripped him apart in pieces and through it in the fire. When I made him turn into ash." Steve says and she growls and attacks. She runs towards me and I gasp but Steve grabs her and throws her towards the tree. But only for her to twist her body and lands on it perfectly. I look over to see Peter kick T'challa down and the wolf stays down. I back up as I see Steve fight with both the vampires. When I analyze I realize that I knew he was going to be kill. I was on the verge of tears and tears start to fall. 

Then I remember the story. How the Chief wife stabbed herself to distract the woman vampire. I look around and see a sharp rock. I quickly dive for it and I stand back up and I slice my arm. I held my breath and flinch at the pain. Both Sharon and Peter heads snap back up and Steve takes that distraction and throws Peter off. T'challa was back and sinks his teeth into the newborn's neck and drags him off. "Sharon! Sharon!" He screams as she just stands there. She turns and both her and Steve get back into the fight.

Steve manages to pull her head off and he walks towards me. He stops and pulls a strip off of the sleeve of my shirt and he wraps it around the cut on my arm. I look at him and he pulls me into a kiss. 

What is with him kissing me lately?

Not like I am COMPLAINING, I freaking LOVE it.

"Thank you." Steve says. "Of course." I whisper. "They are done. We should head back." Steve says and I nod. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When we arrived I see that everyone was okay. I relax as I see that everyone was happy. I smile but Natasha stops. "Guys the Volturi are coming." She says. "The wolves needs to go." Joseph says. Just as the wolves were about to leave a dazed newborn stumble out. Pepper runs and attacks him. Brock runs to help and tackles the newborn off. But however the newborn got his arms wrapped around Brock and we all heard a loud crack fill the air. Brock quickly turns in extreme pain. 

"Brock." I say and run to him. I touch his cheek and he whimpers. "Bucky." He whimpers. "Shhh I'm right here." I say gently. "Take him to the house and I will be there as soon as I can." Joseph says and they nod. Together the wolves picks him up and carry him away. 

We stand in a group as the Volturi come out of the woods. "Well looks like we missed a fight here." Maria says. "Yes but we had it under control." Joseph says. "Clearly." Maria says. She looks over behind the shoulders of Sarah and Joseph. "Looks like you missed one." Maria comments and we turn back to see Betty, clearly nervous. 

"She is young. We can take care of her." Sarah defends. "The Volturi don't let people have second chances." Maria says and with that Baron steps up to kill her. "Armin would be interested to know that you are still human." She says towards me. "We have a date set." I say and she nods. "Please don't hurt her." Sarah pleaded. "We will see with that." Maria says then stares at Betty. Betty sceams and lands onto the ground in complete agony. "Why have you come here? Who made you?" Maria asks. "You don't have to do that." Sarah says. She stops and looks at Sarah. "I know." Maria says. 

"I don't know. Peter says that we were made to kill a Omega." She says. "Her name is Sharon." Steve says. "I bet if they knew who she was they would have stopped her by now." Joseph says. "Exactly." Maria says. "Baron kill her, I want to go home." Maria says and with that Baron walks by and with Betty's last scream, he tears her head clean off. 

Once they walk off I had to go check on Brock.


	10. Chapter 10

I turn my truck off and got out. I run to the boys. "Hey guys, how's Brock?" I ask and just as I ask a loud scream runs through. I flinch and Derek stiffens up. "He as been screaming like that for the past hour." Embry says. I looked down. "He is going to be okay, he will heal." Derek says. Derek sounds like he is just trying to convince himself right now. I shouldn't have let him go but in the back of my mind, I knew that I couldn't stop this from happening no matter what I did. 

Just then the door opens and Joseph comes out. "He is going to be okay. I gave him a painkiller but he is going to burn through that quick since his body temperature is through the roof." Joseph says and everyone relaxes. "Thank you." Derek says and Joseph nods. "He is asking for you." Joseph says towards me. I nod and walk in. 

Brock was laying there and I had to fight the tears back. His whole right side of his body is bandaged and he was covered in a layer of sweat. I walk in. "Oh Brock, why did you have to go and do this to me?" I ask with my voice cracking at the end of my sentence. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "Shhh it's okay, take it easy alright?" I ask. He nods slowly. I take his hand and a tear escapes and I sniffle while wiping it away. 

"Have you thought about it yet?" He asks. I sigh, somehow I just knew he was going to ask this. I don't want to put him in anymore pain then he as to. "Brock I do love you and I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure it out." I started. "But." He says. I take a deep breath. "But I am in love with Steve so much more. I'm sorry Brock but I am going to marry him." I whisper. He nods understanding. "I promise I won't get in the way." He whispers. I nod. 

"Can I at least get on more kiss?" He asks. I could at least give him that so I lean in and place a gentle kiss on his lips for the last time. "Thank you." He whispers. "Of course." I say and this time kiss him on the forehead and stand up. But before I left I look back amd he weakly smiles at me. I smile back and turn and walk out of the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me and Steve were back in the meadow. "And Brock is just going to leave us alone from now on?" Steve asks when I finish telling him the story. I nod and he smiles. "So we need to pick a date for the wedding?" He says and gives me a look. "There is two problems with this." I say. Steve furrows his eyebrows and takes both of my hands. "What's wrong?" He asks. 

"Well one everyone is going to think I am knocked up." I started and straddled his legs and he smirks as he pulls me into a kiss. "I don't care what they think." Steve whispers. "And second we have to tell my dad." I say. He chuckles. "I guess so." He says. "I am glad that you are bullet proof." I whisper and he chuckles and pulls me into a kiss. I let the kiss run for a few minutes until I pulled away. 

"Come on." I whisper and I stand up and hold out my hand. "I am going to need that ring." I say and he smiles. Steve takes the ring out of is pocket and slides it onto my left ring finger once again. "I love you." Steve says. I smile and look a him. "I love you two." I say.

And I really, really do.


End file.
